<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DRAGON BALL ULTRA 1: The Ultra Instinct Arc by VersaJak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019653">DRAGON BALL ULTRA 1: The Ultra Instinct Arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersaJak/pseuds/VersaJak'>VersaJak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersaJak/pseuds/VersaJak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story that takes place right after Dragon Ball Super. Filled with new powers, transformations and amazing storylines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Super Saiyan Blue Evolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after the amazing Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta decided to spar a bit. In their base forms, they continuously struck blows, defended and used ki at speeds that a normal human eye couldn't follow.<br/>
At that point of time Goku, who was stronger, seemed to be gaining advantage. Vegeta realized this and immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I will not let you win, Kakarot!" he shouted. Goku grinned. "We'll see about that." He too powered up to a Super Saiyan.<br/>
They kept fighting until they both transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Suddenly, Goku stopped. "What's wrong, Kakarot? Lost your stamina already?" Vegeta said with a smile. "That's not it. I just realized, Vegeta. I have never seen you go Super Saiyan God. Would you do it?"<br/>
"Alright I shall. But don't be sacred when you see me in that form. Behold! The power of the Prince of All Saiyans. With that a beautiful red God Ki surrounded Vegeta. His hair and eyebrows turned red. His aura looked fiery and anybody could feel the pressure that this was not a man to be angered.<br/>
"That's so cool, Vegeta! Let's continue fighting." Goku too transformed into a Super Saiyan God. A fight between two Super Saiyan Gods was tremendous. Thanks to Bulma's improved protection field, they could go all out without damaging anything.<br/>
As Krillin, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks watched, the two red auras suddenly turned blue in mid fight. "They turned Super Saiyan Blue!" Krillin exclaimed. Goku again started gaining an advantage. "No power left to increase. Am I right Vegeta?" Vegeta smiled. "Not so fast." Screaming as loudly as he could, Vegeta started powering up even more. His hair turned to a darker shade of blue, his muscles grew in size and his aura started flowing wildly.<br/>
"How?" Goku asked. "You're amazing, Vegeta!" Vegeta stood before him in his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form. This was the form Vegeta had used to defeat Toppo of Universe 11 when he had attained the power of a God of Destruction.<br/>
Goku too, began powering up. "Kaio-ken!" he shouted. "Times twenty!" Vegeta simply smiled. "That won't be enough to beat me Kakarot, and you know that. Where is your Ultra Instinct? Oh yes. It only comes when you are in desperate need of power. Once I broke my limit and transformed into this form, I had access to it even if I didn't break my limit. My body learned to harness that power on its own."<br/>
Goku flew a bit back. Sweat had begun to pour down his face. "If you can't learn to attain Ultra Instinct on your own," Vegeta said. "you may never be able to beat me!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku was thinking hard. He had to find a way to surpass Vegeta. His Super Saiyan Blue Evolution transformation was just too strong. Goku remembered how badly Vegeta had hurt him with the first punch. Kaio-ken didn't stand a chance.<br/>"Why do you keep training? You must be a good father! And also a good grandfather! Do you even think about Goten and Pan? Are you even listening to me?!" Chichi had begun her usual speech about family time, but in his heart, Goku always knew that Pan and Goten would love him no matter what.<br/>Suddenly, Goku's phone rung. He looked at the device Bulma had given him and took the call. "Goku? It's Bulma. Whis just called he wants you to be at Beerus' Planet as soon as possible."<br/>"Thanks, Bulma." Goku replied. After cutting the call and gave Chichi a big, wide grin. Chichi knew what it meant. "Oh no you do….Goku!" Goku had already used Instant Transmission and had reached Beerus' Planet.<br/>Whis was waiting for him. "Yo, Whis! What's up?" Whis looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong? Goku asked. "Goku, the Oracle Fish just spouted a new prophecy. I think it concerns you." Whis replied. "Well what is it?" Goku asked. "Repeat what you said, Oracle Fish." Whis said.<br/>The Oracle Fish came hovering from above. "I just heard a new prophecy. This is very uncommon. Usually I only see visions. This time I heard a voice as clear as ever in my head. The prophecy goes like this-<br/>An unexpected foe that defies defeat,<br/>The strong, the improved and the seed will meet.<br/>A titanic battle which was awaited for long,<br/>In which, the fruit of instinct like no other, will form.<br/>"This concerns me, Goku. Something terrible is coming." Whis replied. "Ah, don't worry about it. We can handle it. This prophe-what's it talks about a fight, doesn't it? I'm gettin excited just by thinkin about it!" Goku said.<br/>"I have some theories that may help unravel the prophecy. This prophecy is most definitely…talking about Ultra Instinct." Whis said. On hearing those words, Goku flinched. "The fruit of instinct like no other. This is definitely talking about Ultra Instinct. It most probably is talking about you too, Goku."<br/>"What do you mean?" Goku asked. He was very curious now. "The strong, the improved and the seed will meet. In this line, the seed is you, Goku. This is a mere speculation, of course. The last line must be talking about you attaining Ultra Instinct once again." Whis said.<br/>"But don't you angels also have Ultra Instinct? What about the Gods of Destruction? Even they will attain Ultra Instinct at some point." Goku asked. "We angels only serve the Gods of Destruction, Goku. And they can destroy anything. If they have a foe, they can destroy him or her with a flick of their finger. But this prophecy talks about a titanic battle. Gods of Destruction will not have titanic battles with their foes." Whis answered.<br/>"I must inform Vegeta of this." Goku said. "I already have." Whis replied. "Go to Bulma's place and have a word with him. We must be alert all times."<br/>"Where's Lord Beerus?" Goku asked. "He's sleeping." Whis answered. "All that tension in the Tournament of Power has him drained out even after a few days."<br/>"Right." Goku said. "I'm heading over to Bulma's place." He put two fingers on his forehead. "Tell Vegeta to power up so that I can use Instant Transmission." Whis nodded. When Goku was ready to leave, Whis interrupted. "Oh Goku! Remember to tell Bulma that Lord Beerus will be sending Monaka to bring some pizza and ice-cream sundae."<br/>Goku nodded. The last thought that entered Goku's mind was "Why will Lord Beerus send Monaka for pizza?" but he didn't have the time to ask as he had already transmitted.<br/>After Goku left, Whis looked at the sky of Beerus' Planet. "Dark times are coming." he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Lie Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku instantly came behind Vegeta who had powered up his ki. "Yo, Vegeta! You heard?"</p>
<p>"Yes I did, Kakarot." Vegeta replied. If one would look at Vegeta's face he or she would definitely call it angry. Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Why Vegeta, you look angry!"</p>
<p>Of course, you imbecile! You think I will be happy to hear that you are going to attain Ultra Instinct once again? Mark my words, Kakarot. Even if you get that heavenly power, mine will still be higher at that time! This is one of the very few times I have surpassed you and this time, I am not going to give it up that easily!"</p>
<p>"Enough about that, Vegeta! Aren't you excited about the big fight that we are going to be part of?"</p>
<p>"I'm hardly concerned about that. After the Tournament of Power, I think we're strong enough to handle anything. I even beat a God of Destruction! And plus, there's no 'we'. We still don't know who the other two people are that you'll fight alongside. 'The strong and the improved'."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm definitely want to know who 'the strong' is." Goku said with a wide grin on his face. "Who do you think it'll be, Vegeta?"</p>
<p>"I don't know and I don't care!" Vegeta replied. At that moment, Bulma appeared. "Do you want something to eat, Goku?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Bulma! I can't say 'no' to that! Bring up the food!" Bulma smiled and her servants brought huge amounts of food and a large table. Sushi, burgers, takoyaki, you name it. Bulma had brought everything. "This is delicious!" Goku yelled, while spilling food everywhere. Vegeta too dug in. Seeing the Saiyans eat, Bulma smiled.</p>
<p>While eating food, Goku suddenly remembered something. With his mouth full he said "Oh! Bughd, I gusf rwdgefad sonfewk! Mdjiurf idf coefngn fo ged pagga fod log beesh!"</p>
<p>"How many times have I told you, Goku? Don't speak with your mouth full!" Goku swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. "I said, I just remembered something. Monaka is coming to get pizza for Lord Beerus. Oh yeah and ice-cream sundae too. Though I wonder why Monaka would do something for Lord Beerus. Even Lord Beerus was scared of him."</p>
<p>Bulma and Vegeta flinched. Bulma instantly ordered some pizza and an ice-cream sundae. The moment the order had come Monaka suddenly appeared in a hovering truck. "Yo, Monaka! You're here!" At the sight of Goku, Monaka ran and jumped back into his truck. "Hey, why are you driving a truck? That doesn't matter. Let's fight! Come on Monaka!"</p>
<p>By this time, Goku was pulling Monaka out of his truck. Monaka began to cry. "Kakarot! Maybe you shouldn't fight him. You uh, may make him angry! Yes!" Vegeta said, quickly. "He doesn't look angry, he looks sad."<br/>"Uh, maybe the thought of him beating you must make him feel sad!" Vegeta replied. "Oh, you think you can beat me, Monaka?" Goku asked, and then grinned. "I don't think you will be able to."</p>
<p>"Shit!" Vegeta thought. "He's going to fight him!" Goku took a few steps back and took his fighting stance. Monaka tried to copy Goku but failed. "That's an interesting stance, Monaka! And for some reason, I don't feel your ki. Amazing! You must be suppressing it!"</p>
<p>"Shit, shit, shit!" Vegeta thought. "Here goes, Monaka!" Goku flew at blinding speed and punched Monaka in the face. Monaka was struck so hard, the he was blasted away as far as the eye could see. Vegeta instantly caught up to Monaka's body in the air and caught him.<br/>"Why are you interrupting, Vegeta?!" Goku asked. Bulma ran up to Goku. "Goku, it's about time we told you, that Monaka isn't who you think he is." she said. "You mean, he's even stronger?" Goku asked. "No, Goku. He is not strong. Not at all. He is just a delivery man of Universe 7. He delivers items across our universe."<br/>Goku understood what Bulma said. "But…why? Why did you lie to me?" he asked. "It was just to help you boost your determination to become stronger. It was Lord Beerus' idea." Vegeta said. "But what about the time I fought, Monaka?" Goku asked. He looked at Monaka who was crying as a servant put medicine on his face.<br/>"That was Lord Beerus in a costume, Goku. You were fighting Lord Beerus the whole time who was suppressing his power."<br/>Goku has just realized the truth about Monaka. How will he respond? Who is the unexpected foe? When will the long-awaited battle take place? Find out later in, Dragon Ball Ultra!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zenos Make A Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta and Bluma both looked at Goku. He was staring hard. In thought. He looked at Bulma and Vegeta. Everything was silent. Pin drop. Vegeta and Bulma held their breath. Monaka was looking at Goku with tears coming from his eyes. And then, Goku smiled. Bulma and Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. "At least, I fought Lord Beerus again!" he said.</p><p>"Yes...yes." Vegeta said. "Oh! So Hit was acting the whole time in that tournament! You guys surely had me fooled! Sorry for punching you in the face twice, Monaka." Monaka nodded and wiped his tears.</p><p>At that moment, everyone present at Capsule Corp. could hear a faint yell which was definitely increasing in volume. "Monaka!" With a ray of flashing, colourful light, Whis appeared with Beerus behind him. "Monaka! I've been waiting for so long! Where's my pizza and ice-cream sundae? I have been waiting for fifteen minutes! Then I took a twenty minute ride with Whis! Where is the food?"</p><p>"It's here." Bulma snapped. "And Goku here, just found out the truth about Monaka."</p><p>"Oh he did, huh." Beerus said, still sleepy. "Wait what! He knows know?" Goku grinned. "He he! I was fighting you all along, Lord Beerus! Next time, use your full power."</p><p>"Huh! You still think you can beat me?"</p><p>"Well, Vegeta can! He beat Toppo remember? And Toppo definitely seemed stronger than you."</p><p>"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted. "Don't make him angry!" he whispered. At that moment, Whis received a call on his staff. "Oh? Who is it?" he asked. The faces of the Omni-kings, Zenos appeared. "Lord Zeno!" Beerus shouted and bowed down. "And Lord Zeno." Beerus bowed again. "To what may I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>"I would like to see Goku." the present Zeno said. "Yes, bring him to us." the future Zeno said. "Bring Goku to us!" they both said together in their childlike voices. After the call ended, Beerus said "I think I'm getting used to this. Goku please don't start another Tournament!" Goku quickly touched Whis' back along with Beerus. "Monaka! By the time we get back, I want that order on my planet!" Beerus shouted. Monaka nodded. In a blinding flash, they were gone.<br/>
After some time, Goku entered Zeno's Palace. They were being escorted by the Grand Priest. "The two Lords seemed very eager to speak with you Goku." he said. When they entered the courtroom, both Zenos flew up to Goku. Both held one arm each and Goku swung them around. "Yay! Goku's here!" they said. "You guys wanted to talk to me?" Goku asked. "Yes, Goku!" they said.</p><p>The present Zeno said "We loved your shiny, hot power in the Tournament of Power." The future Zeno said "Yes, we loved it." Then both said. "We want to see it again!"<br/>
"You mean Ultra Instinct? I'm sorry Zenny, but I need to be in a desperate situation in order to attain it." Goku replied. "In a desperate situation?" they both asked. "That's no good. We want to see it!"<br/>
"I have mastered it. But I need to learn to activate it on my own. I promise I will!" Goku said. "You promise? Hmm." they started thinking. After a moment they said "Okay, then."<br/>
What the Zenos said next shocked not only Beerus and Whis, but also the Grand Priest. They mouths fell open when the Zenos said "To speed things up, you will train with the Grand Priest. He will teach you to activate Ultra Instinct."</p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
Jiren was meditating on a remote planet of Universe 11. Suddenly, he felt something and flinched. He stopped meditating and looked up in the sky as if scanning for something in the Universe. Finally, he came to a conclusion. "Something is coming." he said.<br/>
The Zenos have just decided to let Goku train under the the Grand Priest. What will be the results? What did Jiren feel? Find out later in, Dragon Ball Ultra!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Rise of a Foe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No No No! You are not going." Chichi screamed. "Please! It's only for a small amount of time!" Goku pleaded. Chichi glared at him. Goku ran. "You come back here!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Chichi!" Goku used Instant Transmission to Bulma's place. He landed right behind Vegeta. "Hi, Vegeta!" Vegeta jumped back. "Gaah! Don't you go scaring me! How dare you?!" Then remembering something, he said " I heard from Whis that the Grand Priest will train you." Goku nodded. "That's right. You wanna come too, Vegeta? I'm sure the Grand Priest will allow." Vegeta scoffed. "I have no interest in Ultra Instinct now, Kakarot. I will aim at increasing my powers the Super Saiyan way."<br/>"Your wish." Goku said. "By the way, Kakarot, what is that Half-Saiyan son of yours up to? The elder one, I mean." Vegeta asked. "Gohan is fine! I went to check on him recently. He keeps training with Piccolo. He's getting much stronger now. Though he is still not as strong as me when I use Kaio-ken with Blue." Vegeta smiled. "Glad to know that a Saiyan is at least doing something useful."</p><p>Just then, Whis arrived. "Are you ready, Goku?" he asked. "I sure am! Oh, boy I can't wait to start training!" Whis smiled. "Come along then." On their journey, Whis spoke. "I must warn you about my father. He doesn't like the fact that he is training a mortal. But you can impress him by learning everything quickly. If you don't, he may throw tantrums. You don't want to see his tantrums. He may blow up a galaxy when he's angry." Goku nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."<br/>They arrived at Zeno's Palace a few minutes later. The Grand Priest was waiting for Goku. "I shall be leaving, now. I need to go back to Bulma so that she can give me the dessert I ordered." Saying this, Whis left. "Come, Goku. Follow me." the Grand Priest beckoned. He led Goku to a planet close by with no life on it. "This is Planet Zakar. You shall train here." With his staff, he created what looked like some sort of a very long obstacle course. "Firstly, try going through this obstacle course I just created."<br/>"But why?! Grand Priest, I wanna do some real training! Obstacle courses are far too easy!" Goku protested. "Just do it." The Grand Priest had a threatening glare in his eyes. "I am already unhappy with the fact that I have to train you. Don't provoke me to use drastic measures." Goku gulped and nodded. He entered the obstacle course. Within seconds, a large hammer hit Goku and he was blasted out.</p><p>The Grand Priest smiled. "You see now, Goku? This obstacle course has a life of it's own. It will do whatever it can to stop anyone from going through. There is only one safe path in the obstacle course how many lefts and rights and jumps and slides you take, if you take the wrong choice, you will most definitely be blasted out. Of course, you can do this by trail and error, but that will take a few years. So I am giving you a time limit. One month is all you get to get through it." Goku liked the idea. This was training, after all.</p><p>He tried. And tried again. And again. And again. There was no was he could do it in one month. Unless...</p><p>"You see now, Goku. To do this in one month, what you have to do." The Grand Priest smiled. "You have to attain Ultra Instinct. On your own. With no desperation, how will you attain it? That is up to you to figure out."</p><p>That is when, Goku and the Grand Priest felt an energy level. "It...it's higher than Jiren's. It's amazing!" Goku said. "It is coming from Universe 6. This dangerously high amount of energy can extend up to adjacent Universes! Your friends of Universe 7 must also have felt it. This is a matter of concern. I must go and look into it." The energy suddenly dissipated. "Whoever it was has just powered down. Continue your training, Goku. I need to go now." Goku nodded.</p><p>5 Minutes Ago, On A Desolated Planet In Universe 6<br/>Two Namekians on Planet Namek, had summoned their Eternal Dragon. Their wish was, to undo the fusions they had undergone in order to get stronger for the Tournament of Power. Pirina was about to state his wish when suddenly, a space pod landed a few meters away from them. Out of it stepped, an alien whose species was not known to the Namekians.</p><p>He had grey skin with black hair that suited his face. His skin looked at little wrinkled. He was old. Very old. "Well, well well. I came here to force Namekians into allowing me to use their Dragon Balls but I find that they have already summoned the Eternal Dragon for me."</p><p>"Torunga was not summoned for you." Saonel said. "Who are you anyway?" The old alien smiled. "How rude." With one flick of his hand, he blasted Saonel with a ki blast that was so strong, that it killed him instantly. "Saonel!" Pirina screamed. "You will pay!" He lunged at the alien. A ray of ki came out of the alien's finger and passed through Pirina's knee, crippling him instantly. A few more rays passed through Pirina's hand, chest and shoulder.</p><p>"Now make the dragon fulfill my wish other wise I will torture you even more. Make a wrong wish, and I will kill you. I can understand Namekian. My wish is that I become younger. At the age when my power was absolute. My second wish is that my power is doubled. My third wish, is that I get some good looking clothes. The type that I like. Pirina nodded and made the wishes.</p><p>First, the aliens, hair grew darker than what it was. His skin no longer looked old. Rippling muscles could be seen where his biceps were. Then, with the second wish, his power doubled. And finally, he wore some grand, royal clothes. He smiled and looked at Pirina. With a flick of his fingers, he killed Pirina on the spot. "I'm back!" he yelled and increased his power to maximum.</p><p>This was the power Goku and the Grand Priest had felt.</p><p>At The Same Time, At Capsule Corp.<br/>Vegeta and Whis felt the tremendous power. "What is that! It's stronger than Jiren's! This is a monster!" Vegeta shouted. The rest of the Z fighters on Earth also felt it. It was definitely not God Ki.<br/>Goku has to master Ultra Instinct in a month. An evil has risen. His power is immense. Who is this villain? Find out later in, Dragon Ball Ultra!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Full Potential Unlocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Capsule Corp., Earth<br/>Vegeta and Whis stood looking at the sky. "Vegeta." Whis said, quietly. "Come with me. I am going to train you much harder than ever. This is serious."</p><p>"I know that. Kakarot must have felt it too. This must have given him even more determination to learn Ultra Instinct." Vegeta replied. Together, they went to Beerus' Planet.</p><p>A Remote Planet in Universe 11<br/>Jiren felt a familiar presence behind him. "You know why I am here, Jiren."</p><p>"Yes, Toppo. I felt it too. I must train harder. Utilize the power I gained in the Tournament of Power." Toppo looked down. "I'm sorry, Jiren. I am still not strong enough." Jiren smiled. "Train well, Toppo. The power of a God of Destruction must not go to waste." Toppo nodded. Jiren once again spoke. "Soon. I shall fight with everything I have. Goku, I await you too."</p><p>Universe 6<br/>Cabba, Caulifla and Kale made their way to Champa's Palace. Hit was already there. On arriving, Champa did not waste a single moment. "You know why you are here. This power I'm afraid, can't be fought by the Gods of Destruction. Whoever this person is, is strong enough to easily stop the Energy of Destruction, so it is pointless that we fight. You four will never be able to become strong enough in the little time we have. But you can at least train so that you are stronger." Hit smiled. "Right now, the fate of the Universes lie in the hands of certain people I know."</p><p>Planet Zakar<br/>Goku was being thrown around due to not being on par with the obstacle course. His determination now higher than ever, Goku was training hard. "This is pointless." he said. "Letting my body move on its own. I have experienced the feeling. Why can't I get it back? One month is all I have. No. Even lesser. This power is definitely evil."</p><p>Beerus' Planet<br/>Vegeta stared at Whis. "What do you mean?"<br/>Whis smiled. "During the Tournament of Power, you broke your limit and unlocked a transformation never seen before. The same thing happened to Goku but, in a different way. But remember. You breaking your limit, just gives you a glimpse of a bigger picture. In Goku's case, he realized that he had not mastered Ultra Instinct yet. In your case, I have come to realize that the full potential of your Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form is yet to be released.<br/>Vegeta smiled. "What do we do?"<br/>Whis replied. "We train, of course. But, in a different way. Power up as much as you can in that form."</p><p>"My pleasure." Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue Evolution but his ki, kept on increasing. After he couldn't increase it anymore, he stopped. "This is it." he said. "Behold the amount of power my body holds!" Whis studied him for a long time. Finally he nodded. "My suspicions were correct. Your body holds much more power than you think. Vegeta, you must meditate."</p><p>"No! Anything but that! A Saiyan doesn't increase his powers through peaceful methods. We get stronger by fighting and taking damage!"</p><p>"Vegeta, you must listen to me. There will be nothing left if we don't have a fighting chance! You do not have a fighting chance! You…will…lose!"</p><p>Vegeta looked up angrily at Whis. "Lose?! You are saying that I, the Prince of All Saiyans, will lose?! Don't underestimate the power of a Saiyan! I will show you that a Saiyan can surpass, anybody in all Universes!"<br/>With that said, Vegeta sat down and began to meditate. For the first time in his life, Vegeta was meditating. Whis began. "Vegeta. Search your body from the inside. Feel your power. Don't look at your power the way you usually do. Look at it, as if, you are a completely different person looking at your power for the first time. But…something's not right. There is a hole. You can feel tremendous power coming from it. All that power just sitting there. You are not even taking it. Will your body, Vegeta. Force it to bring that power out!"</p><p>Vegeta's face began to change its expression. "Bring it out, Vegeta! You can do it! Awaken!"<br/>With that last word, Vegeta's eyes flew open. Tremendous power could be felt from his body. Dark, black pupils could be seen in the middle of…purple eyeballs. Vegeta's eyebrows were purple to. His hair, stood up a little more, comparable to the shape they form when he turns Super Saiyan 2, was also purple. His wild godly ki, had a beautiful purple glow to it. It was nothing like Goku Black's ki. It looked different. Serene, but wild. Vegeta had unlocked the full potential of the Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form.<br/>Whis did not look baffled, but on the inside, he was. "Saiyans…such interesting beings." Vegeta smirked. "At least now…you have a tiny chance." Whis said. "Kakarot. I sure hope you're ready. After all this ends, I want another match between us. Jiren, next time we meet, I shall be your opponent!"</p><p>Vegeta has unlocked the full potential of the Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form. Jiren is preparing himself. The Saiyans and Hit of Universe 6, will be holding back for now, but are preparing for anything else in the future. Goku still struggles. Will he be able to activate Ultra Instinct on his own? What is the evil being planning to do? Find out next time in, Dragon Ball Ultra!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Attack On Belmod's Planet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belmod knew that Jiren will definitely fight this person if his or her intentions are evil. They surely were. His ki felt menacing. Almost like, it was telling everybody to fell fear. As the suns set on his planet and day turned to night, Belmod had a feeling in the back of his mind that tomorrow, was not going to be a good day for him. Through a small window in his bedroom, Belmod could see the leaves of a tree. The leaves danced in the moonlight that was shining on them. With that thought in mind, Belmod hoped that he would be able to sleep peacefully.</p><p>Back On Universe 6's Planet Namek</p><p>The alien was admiring his now brought back youth and power. "Oh! Look at this non wrinkled skin! Look at my beautiful black, combed-back hair! Look at my eyes! They are filled with hatred for all Universes. I shall destroy each and everyone of them. I know Lord Zeno. He will love my beautiful display. But first I shall start with Universe 11. I have a bone to pick with Belmod after all."<br/>Then he wondered how he would get to Universe 11 from a disgusting planet on Universe 6. "I could have just used the last wish for transportation, but then I wouldn't have got new clothes. Plus, I don't even know if the Eternal Dragon will be able to transport me all the way to Universe 11. I guess I'll just use this."<br/>He placed his middle and index fingers on his forehead and vanished. He reappeared somewhere in Universe 9. The Trio De Dangers looked at him in surprise. "What a bunch of nobodys!" he said and again used Instant Transmission and landed right next to Monna, who was fighting someone. He looked at her closely. "You too." he said and left. This time, he finally landed in Universe 11. The Trio De Dangers and Monna were surprised as hell.</p><p>On Belmod's Planet</p><p>Belmod felt something in his sleep. He then heard something. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Marcarita, is that you?" He looked outside his window. Sunlight fell in his eyes. "Ow! Too bright!" As his vision cleared, he could see the tree whose leaves were dancing in the moonlight last night. That tree was now engulfed in flames.</p><p>Belmod ran outside to see what the hell was going on. Marcarita was busy trying to put up a shield around Belmod's Planet. A series of ki beams were landing on the surface of the shield which was definitely cracking. As Belmod watched, on final ki beam hit Marcarita's shield and it shattered. Marcarita crumpled to the floor. As the smoke cleared Belmod saw the face of someone who he thought was dead.<br/>"You! How are you still alive?! I left you to die!"</p><p>"That is exactly why I am here, Belmod. To 'destroy' you for what you have done to me!" the alien screamed. "I am back and I'm stronger than ever! You can't beat me!"<br/>He raised his hand. Ki beam after ki beam landed on the planet's surface. Belmod watched in horror as his planet was being destroyed. He Palace was reduced to ashes. His fields were burning. The surrounding area around him and Marcarita was destroyed completely. Only one part of the planet remained. And that was where Belmod stood and Marcarita lay.</p><p>"And now," the alien made a ki ball in his hand. "It's your turn." For the first time in his life, Belmod experienced mortal fear of dying. He had been erased before by Lord Zeno but the fear he had felt then was much different than the one he felt now. "Good bye, Belmod. You almost took my life away. In return, I shall completely take your life away."<br/>With one swing of his arm, he threw the ki ball at the last remaining piece of Belmod's Planet. Belmod was frozen. He couldn't move. He was petrified. He was going to die. He was too young to die! He'd not even completed 5000 years of service! All he could do was close his eyes and wait for it to happen. He knew that the Kaio-shin of Universe 11, Khai, would also die but he didn't care about that.</p><p>Belmod tried to think of a happy thought but his mind was thoughtless. Just waiting for it to happen. For him to die. As the ki ball drew nearer, Belmod could feel it''s power getting closer, closer, closer. It was about to hit him now. Any second now. Then suddenly, the ball changed its direction. It hit something else and destroyed it. Belmod couldn't believe it. He was alive! Did the alien miss? No definitely not. Something or someone changed the direction of the ball.<br/>Slowly, he opened his eyes. He could see a blurry red and black back. A back? Who's back? As his vision cleared, he saw none other than the Universe's savior himself. "Jiren!" he shouted. At the same time,with a flash of blinding light, Whis appeared. Behind him, stood Vegeta.</p><p>Vegeta looked at Jiren. Jiren nodded towards him. Vegeta looked at Belmod. As Belmod watched, Vegeta's serious expression turned to a smirk as he was looking at something or someone behind him. That is when Belmod felt another presence. He turned around. Standing behind him, was Goku.</p><p>Goku, Vegeta and Jiren have arrived to save all Universes. Has Goku managed to learn how to activate Ultra Instinct? The titanic battle begins next time, on Dragon Ball Ultra!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Battle Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiren, Goku and Vegeta waited as the dust parted away to reveal their foe. "This ki." Jiren said. "It is familiar to me."</p><p>"Jiren! You have no chance!" Belmod screamed. "It's him!" Jiren's eyes widened. "Impossible." he said. As the dust parted away, the alien emerged like a ghost who was hiding for a very long time but finally decided to reveal his presence. "Hello, Jiren. Fancy meeting you here. But of course, our paths have crossed twice before in the past. Do you still want to kill me? I did kill your family and friends, after all." Jiren looked at Goku and Vegeta. "Yes, this is who you think he is." He looked back at Korn.</p><p>"Korn. How are you still alive?" Jiren calmly responded. "Belmod did help you get rid of me. But it was not forever." Korn answered. "I was left to die on a god forsaken planet with no food and no shelter! Do you know how that feels, Jiren? I struggled so much, just to get out of that place! I traveled for many days. Finally, believe it or not, I found a broken down spaceship. The pilot was dead. Couldn't make out what species he was. I took shelter there. I found a little food and a tool kit. I managed to repair the spaceship into working condition in five days. I flew out of that planet and landed on any planet that had vegetation. Slowly I regained my strength, but Belmod had crippled me for life. My power was reduced. I lived there for many years until finally I had the ideas of using the Dragon Balls to turn me into what I am now. I survived, Jiren! I shall destroy all Universes but keep one planet intact. The planet that served me for so many years."</p><p>Goku raised his hand. "I have a question." Korn looked at him. "You're a Saiyan, I suppose. Ask away."</p><p>"You found the Dragon Balls of planet Namek of Universe 6. Am I right? I felt your ki from there. Anyway, what did you do to the Namekians there?"</p><p>"Why I killed them, of course." Korn answered with a smile. "There were only two of them for some reason." Goku looked shocked. There was a hint of anger in Jiren's face. Vegeta broke the silence. "Can we just get to the fighting please?" Korn smiled. "Why not?"</p><p>All three of them charged at Korn. They started hitting him with blows that made no effect on him. Then he started dodging all their attacks. "There are three of us! How can he still dodge?!" Vegeta asked. "Is this...Ultra Instinct?!" Korn backed away. "No. It is not. It is a dream I have. To attain Ultra Instinct and master it. Then no one can stop me."</p><p>Vegeta charged at him. "In that case, I shall be able to hit you at least once!" Korn kept dodging Vegeta's attacks. In mid fight, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan. This was something Korn didn't expect. With increased speed and power, Vegeta managed to land a punch on Korn's face. There was no damage, but Korn was stunned. "How do you like the power of a Super Saiyan?" he asked with a smirk.</p><p>Korn smiled. "I didn't know, Saiyans had transformations. This is quite interesting." Goku charged in. "My turn, Vegeta!" He instantly turned Super Saiyan 2. He attacked Korn, but Korn was too fast. He dodged Goku's fist and punched him in the gut. "Saliva spewed out of Goku's mouth." He clutched his gut. Goku was in intense pain. That one punch was too much. Jiren stepped forward. This is not a good place to fight. We shall fight in the World of Void. We may end up destroying the Universe.</p><p>Korn smiled. "Very well. I shall only begin destroying the Universes once I have defeated or even killed, you three." Whis flew forward with a grave look on his face. Come close to me, all of you. I shall transport you to the World of Void.</p><p>A Few Minutes Later</p><p>"I shall take him on. Not for revenge. But for my Universe and friends." Jiren said. "Goku. This power of his. It is as high as when you had mastered Ultra Instinct. It is our only hope." Saying this, Jiren started powering up. "I shall be your opponent, Korn. I'm going all out." A beautiful red ki surrounded Jiren. The same one he had when he was fighting Goku in the Tournament of Power.</p><p>"Then I too shall take it all the way." Whis stood a kilometer away. A wild fiery ki surrounded Korn. It kept changing colour. It was almost like he was bathing in the colours of the rainbow. It somehow made Korn look more menacing. They both charged at each other. They exchanged blows. Korn's blows were hurting Jiren, but Jiren himself was also giving it all he had. The World of Void shook.</p><p>Jiren managed to puch Korn once more but Korn grabbed his arm and held on to him. His hands clasped across Jiren's neck. "He's trying to choke him!" Vegeta yelled. Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. "Kaio-ken! Times twenty!" He flew at Korn and punched him in the face. Korn went flying and his hand released Jien's neck. "Kakarot! Don't tell me...you haven't learnt how to attain Ultra Instinct on your own?!" Goku looked at Vegeta and shook his head.<br/>"We are done for." Jiren replied. "We will give it our all and fight till the end."</p><p>Vegeta flew over. "Not so fast." He started powering up. Purple ki surrounded him. His hair started glowing purple. And then, the transformation was complete. Vegeta had transformed into the improved version of his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution form. "God Super Saiyan Evolution. That's a bit long. Blue Evolution. But the colour is not Blue. I shall call it Super Saiyan Purple. Easy and powerful."</p><p>"Amazing, Vegeta! You've grown even stronger!"</p><p>"Look closely, Jiren." Vegeta said. "I'm exactly as strong as you." Jiren looked in amazement. Korn too, was surprised. "A Saiyan this strong? Impossible! I am not holding back anymore!" He flew at Goku thrashing him with many blows. Goku knew there was a way to dodge his punches. There was a small time. But when should he duck, when should he dodge? Left or right?</p><p>Vegeta and Jiren couldn't do anything but watch for they knew that even by mistake, if they hit Goku he would take serious damage. Goku powered down to his base form. He had to try it. He was getting used to the punches. His body was sore. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He realized that he was in the same situation as when he was in the...obstacle course. He had to attain Ultra Instinct on his own.</p><p>Goku is struggling against Korn, Jiren's enemy. He must attain Ultra Instinct on his own. The titanic battle continues, next time on, Dragon Ball Ultra!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. From Seed To Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku was being hammered by Korn. He had to attain Ultra Instinct! Just then, a thought entered Goku's mind. "I can only transform if I am in a desperate situation! This is a desperate situation. But I must not transform now! Otherwise, I'll never be able to master the technique of transforming on my own! I have to get out of this."</p><p>"Vegeta!" he shouted. "Fire at him with your strongest blow!"</p><p>"What about you, Kakarot?!" Vegeta asked. "I can take it." Goku smiled. Vegeta nodded. Jiren watched as Vegeta joined his wrists, opend his palm, and curled his fingers a bit. Jiren remembered this attack. It was a lot powerful than it looked. It had surprised him too. He knew that Vegeta has the potential to take the power of a Super Saiyan to levels never imagined. "Final Flash!"</p><p>As the light faded, Korn could be seen a few hundred meters away. Goku was unconcious. Floating slowly here and there. Korn smiled. "That's one. Two more to go. Be proud, Jiren. I will fight you last." That said, he attacked Vegeta. The power of a Super Saiyan Purple truly was impressive. In that form, Vegeta was strong enough to block Korn's first attack.</p><p>Korn started using the same moves he had used against Goku. Vegeta did not have Ultra Instinct. But Super Saiyan Purple allowed Vegeta's mind to work at high speeds. When Vegeta dodged left, his mind was fast enough for him to realize that he had dodged in the wrong direction. His body was also fast enough to change the direction of his dodging. That way, Vegeta was being able to successfully dodge a few of Korn's attacks. But he was still getting hit.</p><p>Jiren's eyes caught something moving behind the fight. It was Goku. He had regained consciousness. He flew up to him. "Goku." he said. "You were in a desperate situation. Why didn't you accidentally unlock Ultra Instinct as usual?" Goku smiled. "Because I don't want to do it accidentally." Jiren nodded and smiled. In Goku he could see the true determination of attaining strength. "Buy me some time. A minute at most." Goku said to Jiren. "I need my energy back." Jiren nodded.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud "Uff!" Jiren turned around to see Vegeta's fist on Korn's face. A line of blood trickled down Korn's face. "So my attacks can hurt you." In the back of Jiren's mind Jiren could imagine how much damage Goku could do to Korn if he goes Ultra Instinct. "I can do much more damage to you than that!" Korn spat. He was definitely angry. The colours in the World of Void danced as Korn and Vegeta exchanged blows.</p><p>Everyone knew that Vegeta couldn't keep this up for too long. He was being hurt much more. With one last punch, Korn blasted Vegeta away. Vegeta was not unconscious but he was in pain. His hair went back to normal. "My turn now. Goku, I will give you your minute." Jiren charged at Korn. "Finally, Jiren! This rematch between the two of us ought to be more fun that the first one! This time, you will die!"</p><p>Jiren kicked Korn's face. Korn punched back. Jiren blocked. Goku needed more time. Korn and Jiren fought. Shock waves erupted here and there in the World of Void. Jiren used his glare attack. Korn saw through it and dodged. As Jiren's power was as strong as Vegeta's, he was in the same situation Vegeta had been. He was going to run out of energy if this was going to continue. Lost in his thoughts, Jiren did not see Korn's attack coming a him.</p><p>All went black. Korn picked up Jiren's body. He was about to break Jiren's back when he heard. "Stop." He looked to see Goku fully conscious again. He stood in front of Korn. His eyes were closed. "I am still in this fight. You can deal with Jiren after you've dealt with me, properly." Korn laughed. "What are you going to do? You're the weakest of all. They're both stronger than you!"</p><p>Goku's eyes were still closed. He sighed. Just...hit me."</p><p>"So you accept defeat! This is great! I'm gonna break you!" Korn's hand went towards Goku... but did not hit anything. His hand was a few centimeters away from Goku's face. "I...missed? Impossible!" He punched again. Once more, his fist made no contact. Goku opened his eyes.</p><p>"Grey." Korn said. "Why are your eyes...grey?" Goku's hair raised a little and slowly turned white. (Dear reader: Try to imagine the Ultra Instinct Theme going on right now)<br/>The beautiful aura of Ultra Instinct surrounded Goku. "I know know." he said. "How to do this. How to transform into Ultra Instinct...on my own. The real battle starts now, Korn."</p><p>Goku has learnt the ability to transform into Ultra Instinct on his own. How will this battle end? Find out in the last chapter of Dragon Ball Ultra 1: The Ultra Instinct Arc!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Battle Like No Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korn looked at Goku in shock. "What...are you?!" he asked. Vegeta laughed. "Kakarot's finally done it. He's learned to transform into Ultra Instinct on his own."</p><p>"Ultra Instinct?! What nonsense! It is highly difficult even for Gods to attain it. A mere Saiyan cannot do this!"</p><p>"Oh, this is not the first time he has attained this form." Vegeta said with a smirk. "You're scared, aren't you? Well, you should be. For Kakarot has mastered Ultra Instinct too. I can see that his power is as high as yours but the abilities the form has will put you at a great disadvantage." Korn bellowed in anger. "I shall not lose!"</p><p>He swung a punch towards Goku. Goku's body reacted instantly, dodging the punch with ease. Korn aimed a kick at Goku's stomach but Goku just caught the leg and swung it away. "You cannot beat me now." he said. "Give up while you still can."</p><p>"Never!" Kon shouted. He swung a series of blows towards Goku. Goku kept dodging them. Then suddenly, Goku attacked. But Korn's eyes were still sharp enough to sense it and dodge a little. Goku's hand only grazed Korn. Korn and Goku began throwing a seies of blows toward each other. Goku could dodge all of Korn's attacks but whenever Goku attacked, Korn's eyes were sharp enough to see it.</p><p>Korn punched, Goku dodged, Goku punched, Korn barely dodged. Finally Korn screamed in rage and put all his ki into his fist. Now his hand was stronger, and faster. Goku dodged but Korn changed the direction of the punch toward Goku as his arm was now faster. Korn's punch grazed Goku and a line of blood trickled down Goku's face from his cheek.</p><p>"I think it's time I fight seriously." Goku said. "You weren't fighting seriously?!" Korn punched Goku again but this time, Goku was not there. Korn looked around. He could still sense the immense power coming from Goku. His eyes looked behind him and he could see Goku looking right at him. Goku raised his hand. Suddenly, Korn was in pain. Ultra Instinct Goku had hit him five times in the back but all Korn had seen was him raising his arm.</p><p>Goku now had full advantage. He thrashed Korn. "You will not destroy the Universes. You are gonna hurt my friends! I shall never forgive you for that!" Goku screamed. Jiren suddenly, was conscious. Those words...the last two lines...He had heared them before. He looked around to see Goku punching Korn here and there...in his Ultra Instinct form.</p><p>Jiren smiled. "So, Goku. You grow ever so strong. I too am interested in having a rematch." Korn was down. He was floating here and there but he was still conscious. "The World of Void." he said. "That's where we are aren't we? So I lost. A Saiyan beat me. At least my wish will be fulfilled." Saying this, Korn began to produce a lot of energy. His Ki turned yellow and some sort of circle formed around him. Vegeta knew what was happening. "Kakarot!" He screamed. "Good bye Saiyans! Hope you rot in Hell. Well, if there is one." With that Korn screamed one last time and exploded.</p><p>Goku opened his eyes. Vegeta and Jiren looked at him. "What happened?" His body was still glowing in the aura of Ultra Instinct. "Korn."</p><p>"He's dead." Whis said. "He blew himself up. Just like how Vegeta had. But Super Saiyan Blue Evolution had saved him that time. Korn couldn't save himself." Goku looked up. Everything was pitch black except for the light of the shield Whis had put up. The colours of the World of Void were nowhere to be seen. "Where are we?" Vegeta asked. "I thought we were in the World of Void."</p><p>"We are at this point, nowhere."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jiren asked. "When Korn blew himself up, he destroying the World of Void. You can call the World of Void as the heart of the Universes. Without the heart, the body is destroyed." Whis said. "I don't understand." Vegeta said. "What is this leading to? Spit it out, dammit!"</p><p>"Korn got what he wanted. His wish came true. All the Universes...are destroyed."</p><p>"WHAT!" Vegeta exclaimed. Jiren looked in horror. "The Zenos are still alive somewhere but everything else is dead. All the angles too. If anyone of will step out of this shield, we will die." Goku was silent. "Whis." he finally said. "You know what to do."<br/>"Yes. Three minutes." he said. "Goku nodded. "This is just like the time Frieza blew up the Earth." Vegeta scoffed. Whis tapped his staff down twice and time rewinded itself.</p><p>Goku was now once again, standing in front of of Korn, who was floating here and there. "At least my wish will be fulfilled." Korn said his last line. "KA...ME...HA...ME..." Korn looked up to see Goku ready to fire a Kamehameha. "You bastard! You'll ruin everything I worked for!" he screamed. "HA!" Ultra Instinct Goku released a Kamehameha that his Korn bang-on.</p><p>Korn seemed to struggle a bit but then became stable. "I can take this!" he said. "GALICK..." Korn heard Vegeta shout as a purple ki ball began forming in between his palms. Vegeta was still in base form but Korn knew that he would find it difficult with two beams. "GUN!" Vegeta's famous Galick Gun hit Korn from the side. Korn nearly collapsed but managed to hold on. "I CAN...TAKE THIS!" he screamed. "JUSTICE BEAM!" Jiren fired one of Toppo's famous attacks. Korn was crushed but he had somehow still managed to hold out the three beams. The colours of the World of Void were changing. "Everyone! One last push!" Goku screamed. All three of them increased their power even more. "HA!" They screamed.</p><p>Korn couldn't hold it. "DAMMIT!" he screamed as his body was destroyed from all sides. The three beams met. It was a spectacular display. Soon they powered down. Jiren looked up. "My friends..and family. It is done. Rest in peace."<br/>"Well done, Goku. Tell me, how were you able to attain Ultra Instinct?" Whis asked. "It was tough, but I managed to avert my thoughts from everything to my body. It took some time, but I managed."<br/>"Yes, in the future, it will be easier for you to enter this mode, Goku. If you turn of Ultra Instinct, you know what happens." Goku nodded. "The toll of trying to reach the power of the Gods." he said. Whis nodded. "It will not be as effective as last time, though. Gradually, everytime you attain Ultra Instinct, your body will get used to the pain until finally, you won't feel it at all."</p><p>Goku nodded and turned of Ultra Instinct. Instantly, he was in pain. But Whis was right. It was not as much as last time. Together, they all went to Capsule Corp.</p><p>Bulma and Chichi rushed up to Vegeta and Goku respectively and hugged them. "Ow! We're hurt!" Goku said. "You did it!" Trunks shouted. A wonderful meal was made for the fighters. The Saiyans ate like Saiyans as usual but it was really funny to see Jiren eat. He took a piece of takoyaki and put it in his mouth. "The taste of Earth is delicious. You are talented cooks." he said to Bulma and Chichi. "Oh stop being so formal, Jiren." Goku said. "Just relax.<br/>"<br/>"Relax." Jiren hadn't heard the word in a long time. He sighed and smiled. "If you say so." The party went on for a long time until Jiren finally decided to go back to his Universe. "I have work there." he said.</p><p>Belmod's Planet was restored to its former glory. "I shall be retiring soon." he said. "In few years time, Toppo shall take my place." Goku was once again taken to the Omni-kings. He tapped into Ultra Instinct in front of them and made the happy. Later, the Grand Priest called Goku. "Goku, a word." he said. "Goku walked over and asked. "What's up?"</p><p>"I must say, you surprise me. You really have exceeded your limits. All I want to say is that...I'm proud of you. I know I have been hard on you so forgive me. It seems that I should not underestimate mortals." the Grand Priest smiled. Goku chuckled.<br/>Back at Capsule Corp. Goku and Vegeta stood looking at the full moon. Of course, they couldn't turn into Great Apes. "So, Kakarot. You've surpassed me once again." Vegeta said. "Don't worry. I'll catch up!" he smiled.</p><p>Goku, Vegeta and Jiren defeated Korn together. Gohan is training to surpass the limits of his power. Pan and Bulla are growing up. Goten and Trunks still have further to go. Caulifla, Kale, Cabba and Hit are training at Champa's Palace. Toppo shall become the next God of Destruction of Universe 11. What shall happen at the ceremony? Evil eyes are watching. Find out in, Dragon Ball Ultra 2: The G.O.D Ceremony Arc!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>